Missing You
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Randy and Ashley are married. This is what they both think about when he's on the road. I wrote this to tryout the RandyAshley pairing please let me know what you think. chapter 7 is finally up guys and it may or may not be the lasy chapter.
1. Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy or Ashley but I do own Alyssa.

Hey guys this is just a little something I wrote so I could try out this pairing and see how it works. Please let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missing You**

**11:00 pm – Arena**

Randy Orton had just gotten back to his locker room of another arena in yet another town. He sat on a black folding chair with a white towel draped over his shoulders. He ran his hands through his short brown hair. He should be over the moon right now; he'd just beaten Kurt Angle. But all he could think about was how much he missed them.

He picked up the picture of them that he always carried with him when he was on the road. His wife, Ashley, looked as beautiful as always with her 'individual' style and amazing personality that he'd fallen in love with 5 years ago.

They're gorgeous 2 year old daughter; Alyssa was in her mothers arms. She had dark curly hair, like Randy and sky blue eyes. That's why they'd given her Skye as her middle name. He smiled with pride as he thought about his baby girl. She definitely got her good looks from her mother.

He missed his girls so much. He needed to call Ashley, to make sure she knew how much he loved her and to hear her voice.

**11:00 pm – Orton Home**

Ashley Massaro-Orton was sitting in the chair she had placed between the window and her daughter's bed. The room she was in was filled with teddy bears and toys. The walls were pink with silver stars.

Little Alyssa Skye Orton was snuggled down under her pink blankets, a mass of dark curls spread out across the pillow. Ashley smiled as she looked over at the little sleeping girl. She was adorable; she had Randy's eyes and dimples.

She missed Randy. She missed seeing his face first thing in the morning and feeling his strong arms around her. She knew that he had only been gone 3 days and would be back in another 2 but it felt like years to her. She had never meant to fall in love with Randy, it had just sort of happened. But she couldn't imagine her life with out him and Alyssa now; they were all she could think about sometimes.

Her phone began to ring. She knew it was Randy; he always seemed to have a knack for calling her when she needed him most.

"Hi baby, I love you" she smiled at the sound of her husband's voice

"I love you too honey."


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy or Ashley but I do own Alyssa Skye Orton.

Hey guys I got such nice reviews for missing you (big thanx to Missphilippienssuperstar, Heart2handgun and pand) that I decided I had to carry Randy and Ashley's story on a bit so here goes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Going Back**

Ashley couldn't sleep. She was cuddled in close to her husband; her head was resting on his muscular chest. She didn't mind not being able to sleep when Randy was home. It gave her more time to look at him and that was one of her favourite hobbies

She glanced at the baby monitor beside the bed. She could hear their daughter's gentle snores as she slept. She loved being a mum but she was starting to feel like she was ready to go back to work. She needed to talk this over with Randy; he was such a good listener. She gently tickled his chest, that always woke him up. He smiled as he dreamily opened his eyes.

"Ash? What's wrong?" he asked with a yawn

"Nothings wrong babe. I've just been thinking about stuff"

Randy could tell this was going to be important.

"You always do your thinking at 3 in the morning?" he asked with a smile.

"I want to come back to work. I could bring Alyssa with me. The three of us could be together all of the time then." She looked at him with those brown eyes that he could never say no to.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know how hard all the travelling gets and with a 2 year old it'll be even harder"

"I know, but I can't stand being apart from you so much. And I can't just be Alyssa's mum my whole life. I'm a wrestler to remember"

"Whatever makes you happy babe" he could never argue with her.

"See, I knew there was a reason I loved you" she laughed as she kissed him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

2 days later and the little family were packing. Ashley had gotten what she wanted; she was going back to work. She was going to be on smackdown with Randy and Alyssa was going with them. Vince had even talked about putting them in a storyline together.

Randy's bags were already packed; he was so used to doing it that it only took him a couple of minutes. He was helping Ashley pack hers and Alyssa's bags. They'd gotten Alyssa a little pink case of her own with a silver letter A on it. Randy was folding her pink dungarees as Ashley made sure they had her favourite little Tigger PJs. Alyssa was dancing around with one of her teddies as she tried to sing along with the Disney CD that was playing.

"Daddy dance" she said as she looked at Randy. He swept the little girl up into his arms and spun her around. She giggled and hiccupped at the same time. After they'd finished dancing and packing they loaded their cases in the car and got Alyssa buckled into her car seat.

As he was driving Randy noticed the look on his wife's face.

"Don't be nervous babe. 2 years isn't that long to be away. You'll settle back in just fine" he squeezed her hand

"Thanks Rand" she smiled at her husband. She'd been so lucky with Randy; he was like the other half of her.

By the time they got to the hotel they were going to be staying at Alyssa had fallen asleep. Randy gently lifted her out of her car seat and she rested her head on his shoulder. They walked into the hotel and saw Batista, Rey Mysterio, Triple H, Stephanie and Trish all checking in.

"Nice to have you back Ash" Stephanie said when she saw them

"Thanks Steph" Ashley patted her friends rapidly growing bump. Randy was trying to gently shift Alyssa into a more comfortable position without waking her.

"You've really got your hands full there man" Triple H laughed

"Hey don't laugh; you'll have this to look forward to in a couple of months"

"Yeah, I can't wait" he grinned. Alyssa sneezed and woke herself up. She started to cry.

"Shh shh princess. Don't cry, daddy's right here baby girl" he soothed the little one until she calmed down.

They got their things organised in their room and headed out to the arena. Ashley was really starting to get nervous as they walked to catering to get something for Alyssa's dinner. Vince came to find them to talk about what they were going to do with Ashley. He was putting Randy in a match with Batista and Melina was going to interfere until Ashley showed up to save her man.

They left Alyssa with Steph as they headed to the curtain area. Ashley kissed Randy good luck and watched on a monitor as he went out to the ring. She watched as the match progressed until Melina jumped into the ring. That was her cue.

Her theme music 'Be Yourself' was blasting out of the arena's PA system and the crowd were going wild as she pulled Melina off of Randy by her hair. One 3 count later and Randy had won the match. She jumped into his arms and gave him a long kiss as he spun her around and the crowd went crazy.


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy, Ashley or anyone else mentioned except for Alyssa.

Hey guys. This is a short chapter just to get everyone to the right place coz peoples hearts are about to get broken. Please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Beginning**

"That was so amazing. Did you see how wild they went?" Ashley couldn't stop smiling at Randy.

"You were brilliant babe" he slid his hands around her waist and kissed her.

When they got back to their locker room Steph was sitting cross legged on the floor playing with Alyssa.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Steph asked as Randy helped her get to her feet

"Ash was amazing" Randy said as he picked Alyssa up and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know why I waited so long to come back. It was like I'd never been away"

"I'm glad you had fun out there. Now I have to go and find that husband of mine" she hugged Ashley and kissed the top of Alyssa's head before she left.

"We better get changed coz someone's getting sleepy" Randy said as he saw his daughter's eyelids drooping. Ashley smiled and stroked Alyssa's cheek.

Once they were back at the hotel they got Alyssa changed and into bed and Randy sang her favourite song 'twinkle twinkle little star' to her until she fell asleep.

They had an early meeting with Vince the next morning. He'd had an idea for a storyline. They were going to start a feud between Randy and Batista, over Ashley. They were going to have Batista start falling for Ashley, which would make Melina and Randy jealous and no one would believe Ashley when she said nothing was going on.

Neither of them was really sure about this story line. Ashley had a bad feeling about it but she didn't know why. Batista and Melina weren't too sure about it either but they all trusted Vince.

They were going to build the feud up slowly. Randy and Batista were tagging against Nitro and Mercury who were still annoyed at loosing Melina to Batista. During the match Joey knocked Ashley down and Batista helped her to her feet before Randy could get there. That was it, the beginning of the storyline that was going to turn all of their lives upside down.


	4. Just a story line

Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa.

Hey there guys been having a hectic week just now. Ok this is where things start to get kinda sad for people so I hope you're all in the mood for some broken hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a story line**

The new story line was going really well. Randy was a natural at playing the jealous husband. Batista was taking to his new role very well also, maybe even a little too well. He'd been spending a lot of time with Ashley, more time than he'd been spending with his own girlfriend which had not escaped Melina's attention.

Every time Ashley walked into a room he would smile. Ashley never seemed to notice this of course, she only had eyes for Randy. But Melina noticed and so did the legend killer. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing going on, that he didn't see the look of longing in his friends eyes every time he was around Ashley but it was getting harder to ignore it.

He had to find out if anything was going on, he didn't want to believe that she could ever cheat on him but he just couldn't get the thought out of his head. He asked Trish to baby sit Alyssa so that he could talk to Ashley alone.

Ashley noticed the serious look on his face as she walked into their hotel room.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? Where's Alyssa?" she asked her husband

"I asked Trish to watch her. We need to talk" he said it with such a cold tone to his voice that it scared her a little.

"Babe what is it? What's going on?" she put her hand on his shoulder. He shook her hand off as he stood up. This was killing him. He couldn't look her in the face.

"What's going on with you and Dave?"

"What? Nothing's going on. Why would you think that?" she was shocked. She and Dave were just friends. She'd been feeling for a while now that Dave wanted it to be more than that but she would never do that to Randy, she loved him too much.

"I've seen the way he looks at you!" he shouted

"You're always together, laughing and joking"

"We've been working on the story line!" she was crying, she'd never seen Randy like this before; she'd never seen so much hate in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because I love you!" she shouted and ran out of the door.

She ran until she couldn't see anymore for tears. She fell to her knees on the floor as tears streamed down her face. How could he think she would cheat on him, she loved him more than life. She didn't notice the person in front of her until they put their hands gently on her shoulders.

"Ash?" she sobbed into Batista's chest as he lifted her up from the floor and carried her to his room.

"shh shh, what happened Ash?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair

"Randy thinks I've been cheating on him, with you" she cried even harder.

"What?" this was all his fault. Why did he have to fall in love with her? This was all so mixed up. Randy was his best friend, how could he do this to him. Ashley was still softly sobbing into his chest. He could smell her hair, feel her breathing. He couldn't deny how he felt about her anymore.

He gently lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. Before either of them had time to think about what they were doing they were locked in a passionate kiss.


	5. The biggest betrayal

Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa

Hey there guys. It's my birthday tomorrow! Yay! Happy birthday to me! Just to show you how nice I am here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh and btw anyone who reads my mutant x stories, don't worry I haven't forgotten about them I'm just having some trouble with a couple of ideas but I hope to update them sometime this weekend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The biggest betrayal**

The next morning it took Ashley a few seconds to remember where she was. She looked over and saw Batista lying on his stomach next to her with the covers half over him. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. How could she have done this?

She stood up and started picking her clothes up from the floor. Batista stirred and rolled over. He saw Ashley getting dressed. He wanted to say something to her but he couldn't find the right words. He wanted her to stay with him, to look at him the way she looked at Randy.

"Hey" he said as he watched her pull on the black ankle boots she'd been wearing the night before.

"Hey? Is that all you can say? What am I going to do?" she turned pale and sat on the bed. What was she going to tell Randy? She'd just done exactly what he'd accused her of. How was she ever going to look him in the face again?

"Its not that bad you know. No one knows you're here, no one saw us together last night" Batista said as he started getting dressed too.

"Not that bad? I just cheated on my husband! It doesn't get much worse than that!" she hissed at him

"Do you really want to throw away everything you have with Randy because of one stupid night?"

"Of course I don't. But what else am I supposed to do?"

"Don't tell him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Ashley wanted to scream at him to shut up but she knew deep down that he was right. If she told Randy it would kill him. She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't break his heart like that. And what about Alyssa? What would it do to her if her mummy and daddy split up? She had to forget about last night, pretend it never happened. It was the only way to save everyone from a lot of heart break.

Randy was waiting for her when she opened the door of their room. He looked like he had been crying. He stepped forward and put his hands on his wife's slender waist.

"Babe I'm so sorry. I never should have said those things to you. I know you'd never hurt me like that" he pulled her closer to him and kissed her as silent tears streamed down her face.

A few weeks later and everything seemed to fine again. Ashley had tried to focus on how much she loved Randy and Alyssa. Batista had asked Melina to marry him. They were both moving on until something brought them back to reality. Ashley was pregnant.

Randy was over the moon. He'd swept her off her feet and spun her around when she told him. She tried to force a smile, she should have been happy too but she knew that the baby might not be his. Randy had run around telling everyone that he was going to be a dad again, including Batista.

While Randy was telling Trish how good he was at changing nappies Batista pulled Ashley into a corner of the room.

"You're pregnant?" he asked her quietly

"Yes. And it might be yours"

"You don't know that for sure. We only slept together once" he grabbed her arm

"Last time I checked once was all it took. Now let go of me, my husband is waiting for me" she walked away from him as he stood there with his mouth open like a fish.


	6. Time for the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alyssa, Ellie and the new baby.

Hey guys sorry it's been a few days since I last updated this but I've been caught up in some other stories plus I've been trying to keep up with reading my fave stories. Please forgive me: ) thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Please stick with me, your reviews are my inspiration.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time for the truth**

Ashley's bump was getting bigger everyday and as the baby grew so did her guilt. Every time the baby kicked and Randy touched her stomach it made her feel sick. Just thinking about what she'd done to him disgusted her. It was bad enough that she had cheated on him but the thought that this baby might not be his was more than she could handle.

It didn't help that Batista always seemed to be there, every time she turned around. He was always asking her about the baby, demanding that she get a DNA test as soon as the baby's born. She didn't think they'd even need a test. Batista and Randy didn't exactly look alike; Randy was light skinned with baby blue eyes and brown hair while Batista had black hair, brown eyes and olive skin so it'd probably be obvious who the father was once the baby was born.

She knew that she had to tell Randy, and she had to do it soon. Alyssa was starting to be fussier than usual, probably because she was picking up on what her mother was feeling. She couldn't wait anymore. She wasn't going to let her stupid mistake affect her children.

She asked Stephanie if her and Paul could take Alyssa for the weekend.

"Of course we can. We love having Alyssa around, she's really good with Ellie" Steph was kneeling on the floor changing her baby daughter, Eleanor

"Thanks Steph. Randy and I just need some time on our own to talk" she was trying to make it sound like it wasn't too serious but Steph wasn't convinced

"Ash, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked full of concern for her friend

"It's nothing" tears were starting to spill down her face. She couldn't hide it anymore, she had to tell someone.

"Steph, I've been so stupid" she cried as she poured her heart out to her friend.

Stephanie didn't say anything until Ashley had finished

"Oh Ash, what a mess" she said sympathetically as she put an arm around her friend

"I have to tell him Steph, now, before the baby comes. I don't want to hurt him but I cant deal with this anymore" she sobbed in Steph's arms.

The next day, after Paul had collected Alyssa, Ashley and Randy were finally alone.

"Randy, I need to talk to you about something" she said as she sat down

"What is it babe? There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?" he asked concerned as he took her hand

"No the baby's fine" she reassured him

"I need to talk to you about us. Do you remember a few months ago when we had that argument about Dave?" she couldn't look him in the eyes

"Yeah I remember, what about it?"

"I told you that I stayed in Steph's room that night, well I lied. I was with Dave that night" she was still looking at the floor. He didn't say anything at first; he just pulled his hand away from her.

"Did you sleep with him?" he couldn't believe he was asking his wife if she had slept with his best friend. She nodded silently. Then a horrible thought jumped into his mind

"The baby, is it his?" he was trying to fight off tears as he asked this. He already loved this baby so much.

"Maybe" she was crying uncontrollably now.

"Randy, I'm so sorry" she sobbed as she watched him pace back and forth

"SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY" he ran his hands through his hair

"Randy please don't be angry, I love you. I made one stupid mistake that's all" almost as soon as she said this she felt an intense, sharp pain in her stomach. This was stronger than anything she'd felt with Alyssa.

"Randy" she whimpered as she held her stomach in pain and fell to her knees.

All of the hurt and anger he felt was immediately forgotten as he saw her in so much pain. He rushed forwards and held her as he dialled his phone to get help.

"Randy, I'm so sorry. I love you" she said quietly as she fainted in his arms.

She woke up in a sterile white hospital room. Randy was sitting by her bedside.

"Randy?"

"Hey, you're awake. You had everyone scared for a while there" he was gently stroking her hand

"What happened? Is the baby ok?" she sat forward a little

"It's ok. He's fine; he just had a little trouble breathing at first that's all. The nurse said they'd bring him here as soon as you were both ready" he gently but firmly made her sit back.

"He? I've got a little boy?"

"Yeah, he's beautiful" Randy said it with a genuine smile on his face

"He weighs 8lbs exactly, has blue eyes and brown hair"

"Thank you for staying with me" she was close to tears as she looked straight into his blue eyes.

"I couldn't leave you Ash; my life would be nothing without you. I know that it isn't going to be easy, we've both done things were not proud of but seeing the little guy make his entrance into the world made me realise how much I love you. I'm not ready to throw all those feelings away so easily and I don't think you are either" he wiped the tears away from her face as he kissed her.

Just then the nurse appeared in the room, carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"This little man has been waiting for his mummy to wake up" she said as she placed the baby boy in Ashley's arms. Ashley couldn't believe it when she looked at him, he looked exactly like Randy. He hand Randy's eyes and hair, he even had his nose and dimples. She knew Randy was his father, she could feel it.

"He's perfect Randy" she smiled at her new baby son

"Of course he's perfect, he's an Orton" Randy grinned

She knew that Batista would still want a DNA test but that didn't matter anymore, not nowthat she knew Randy was going to stand by her and the baby.


	7. My Boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alyssa and Bailey Orton

Hey there guys I was going to be really cruel and make you wait a couple of days for the next chapter but I decided to be nice so enjoy. Oh and please let me know if you think I should continue this story or end it here coz right now it could go either way. Its all up to you guys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Boy**

Alyssa Orton looked over the side of the little white Moses basket where her 2 day old brother was sleeping. She wasn't really sure what to make of this little stranger yet. He wasn't much fun to play with; he mostly just slept or cried. Her mummy and daddy seemed to like him though so that was good enough for her.

Randy watched his little girl with curiosity and pride. It was almost time for the little one's bottle; Randy could hear him beginning to wake up.

"Hey Lyssi, you wanna help me feed Bailey?" he asked his daughter as he lifted the baby into his arms

"Ok daddy" Alyssa sat on the couch beside her dad. Randy let her hold the bottle while he kept one hand on the bottom so it didn't move.

Ashley was upstairs asleep. She'd been through so much in the past few days and she was still in a lot of pain. They'd both known that it was going to take a while for things to get back to normal but they had to try, for the sake of the kids.

They'd decided to name the baby Bailey Randall Orton because Ashley had always liked the name Bailey and because they were both so sure that Randy was the baby's dad. And even if he wasn't his biological father he would always be Bailey's daddy.

They'd gotten Bailey's DNA test done as soon as they brought him home from the hospital. Batista had been there too. Randy had let him hold the baby for a minute; after all there was a chance, however slim that he could be Bailey's father. It was going to take 3 weeks to get the results, the longest 3 weeks of Randy's life.

Bailey had finished his bottle so Randy winded him and let Alyssa tuck him back into his bed. Randy made Alyssa some lunch and they drew some pictures and played with her toys for a while until Ashley came down the stairs.

"Hey babe, you're supposed to be sleeping" Randy said as she sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know but I was lonely up there" she draped her arm over Randy's shoulders. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost all of this because of a one night stand.

"Mummy look, I made a picture for you" Alyssa said happily

"You did? Wow" Ashley smiled at her

"There are you and daddy and Bailey and me" she said proudly

"Its beautiful honey, I think we're going to have to put this one up on the wall. What do you think babe?" she looked at Randy

"That one is definitely gonna have to go on display Lyssi" Randy said as he grinned at both of his girls and baby Bailey gurgled in his sleep.

3 weeks past slowly for the young family. Bailey was getting bigger everyday and was looking more and more like Randy. He also smiled and giggled for the first time. The letter they had been both dreading and hoping for finally arrived. They both looked at the envelope nervously before Ashley opened it. She smiled as she read the letter and handed it to Randy. 99.99 percent proof that Randy was Bailey's father.

Randy picked Bailey up in his arms.

"My boy" he said as he kissed his son's head.


End file.
